I Guess I Never Knew You
by Ayadin
Summary: There comes a time when we all must say goodbye, and there's no stopping it. This time, is not unlike the others. KagInu Challenge Included


**Disclaimer: I don't own him, and neither do any of us. We only temporarily borrow him and his friends to live out our twisted fantasies. Like when were little and we had dollies that we blew up with shotguns. **

**I Guess I Never Knew You**

There comes a time when we all must say goodbye, and there is no stopping it. This time, it is not unlike the others. The jewel, it is complete now. My services here are needed no longer. My time here is very short. The well will be closing before nightfall, and I have to go back. I cannot abandon my family and my life in the other time. My home is there, not here 500 years before I am even born!

Shippo cried all day after I purified the jewel. He did not want me to go. Miroku was upset as well, but quelled the pain by beginning to work on a new home for him and Sango to live in. He always did suppress his true feelings. Sango, she has decided that it would be harder for me to say goodbye if she was right there. She said her goodbyes to me this morning and left for her village.

Inuyasha is right here beside me, walking me up this familiar path. Back to the place where it all began, back to the well. It will be hardest to tell him goodbye. Not just because I love him, but also because he was always there. From the very beginning, he was the first I saw, the first who protected me here, the first who cared for me. Nevertheless, I will not miss him with all my heart as the cliché goes; he already has that part of me.

"This is as far as I go Kagome," he whispered. I could sense it Kikyo was there. One thing I can definitely say about Inuyasha, he is a man of his word. He promised to protect me until the end. It is the end, and he has protected me as he said he would. Now, he must fulfill the promise he made to Kikyo.

"Thanks for everything Inuyasha," I smiled. I turned to face him. Over the time we had been together, I could name you every line on his face. I knew how to make him laugh, how to make him smile, how to make his nose crinkle up in disgust. I even knew how to get him to waggle his ears, but that is another story.

"Goodbye Kagome," he smiled. He gave me a quick hug and placed a box in my hand. It was a black box with an intricate design of a large white dog on the front. The jewel was inside; I could sense it.

"Goodbye," I closed my eyes as the wind from his take off brushed against me. Yep, I knew everything about him, except how to make him love. I guess that does not matter.

The sacred tree standing like a beacon of light in pure darkness. I will never understand it, or the well. I guess now I don't have too. Oh well, might as well get it over with.

Smiling, I jump down the well. I feel the rush of falling against my skin for the last time. So many thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking invade my mind now. Figuring out how to overcome this gaping darkness in my heart being one of them. I catch my breath as I come to the other side. Those thirty seconds were the most painful in all my life.

Strange isn't it, how when you lose those you love a strange calmness overwhelms you. I don't know how to describe it, other than saying that I was numb. More numb than I had ever been. I didn't feel anything. There was not sadness over losing someone closer to me than a sister, not pain of losing an older brother or another little annoying one, and not heartbreak over losing him. What can I say? I was numb, in denial, like they had all just died. Maybe, if I'm lucky, it'll all just be a dream to me. A passing dream that faded out of my life as quickly as it faded in.

I open the box to stare at the jewel that caused so much pain, and fight a note written on the finest paper I'd ever seen.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_By the time you read this, you will have already passed through the well. You have already left us all, but you remain with us in spirit. Right now, you are probably thinking that I've left with Kikyo. Everyone else will, and that's exactly what I want. It's better for them to forget me for now. They'll never see me again, well maybe Shippo. You see, I'm planning to see Kikyo off then going west across the ocean. You say there is a great land over there, I want to see it. I want to see the world as it is now, not as it will be in your time. It's too polluted and filthy. _

_Kagome, please know that I love you. I always have and always will. Marry whom you wish, and forget me if that's what you desire. Just please, if you are reading this in the well, look up. _

_Yours Forever, _

_Inuyasha_

Tears fell across the paper as I read it. A smile crept its way upon my lips as I slightly turned my head up. A flash of silver caught my eye, and stood up as fast as I could. There he was.

"Hey," he called down. I smiled. I couldn't help it. The only feeling in the world that could possible erase the pain of losing someone is to see them again.

"I thought you went with Kikyo!" I yelled up playfully. He smiled at me and smirked that infamous smirk. In a second, he was standing right in front of me. A breath away.

"I bet you thought I didn't love you either," he smirked.

**A/N**

**There you go. You can decide what happens from there. Let your fantasies run wild. You know what; I'm issuing a challenge to anyone who wants to do it. If you want to, you create another oneshot to go along with this one. How you think it should go. Do with it what you want, create another story entirely whatever I don't care. Just READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
